Entwined Destinies: Side Story
by Bern
Summary: Meant as a side story to 'Entwined Destinies', it follows Sesshoumaru's experiences in Kagome's world. With the two of them now in daily contact, will sparks truly fly?
1. Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party 1

_Note: This is meant to be a complement to the main story Entwined Destinies. While it may be a little strange to read it as a stand-alone, I think it can be taken as such if you were to simply assume that Sess can wander back and forth between Kagome's time and his – much like Inuyasha can. But then again, a number of references will be made to my main fic, so that can blow this theory out of the water. Either way, I'll leave it to you, as the reader, to decide on how it goes. To all those who have been eagerly (at times demandingly ), here are the long-awaited Sess / Kag moments at last. Please be kind, and thank you for your patience!_

_Bern (17-09-2004)_

* * *

**Entwined Destinies Side Story  
**  
**Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party (Part 1)**

_Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo_  
_Late afternoon_

Kagome made her way slowly up the stone stairs to the shrine she called home, her mind in a swirl of worry and nervous anticipation. Since her return from the Sengoku Jidai, she had thrown herself back into her life in modern Tokyo and had tried to forget everything that had happened to her when she had been lost in that strange place and time. Well, the operative word being 'tried to'. But now, after all those months of desperately trying to convince herself that it had been but a strange dream, _he _had somehow entered her life and successfully blowing apart all that she had worked so hard to build up.

As she neared the top of the stairs, she could feel the soft tingling down her spine at his presence. That was the other thing she still had troubled trying to accept. Sesshoumaru's presence always created some sort of resonance within her soul that was disconcerting to her. It did not help matters that Kagome was also drawn to the cool and aloof taiyoukai. Looking up in the direction of the feeling, she saw him lounging gracefully in the branches of the Goshinboku, his eyes already watching her approach.

Kagome waved up at him and smiled in greeting. As she made her way to the house, she could sense him following her. _'Like a dog waiting for its master to return home,_' was the sudden thought and Kagome had to restrain the smirk that crossed her face. Sesshoumaru would definitely not appreciate such a comparison – if he did not kill her on first impulse. By now, the taiyoukai had caught up with her and matched her pace. He remained silent but Kagome was more than adept at reading his silence and body language. His accompanying her was a subtle greeting and one that made her quite happy to accept.

"Tadaima!" Kagome called out as she removed her shoes at the entrance before slipping on her house slippers. Sesshoumaru did the same and followed her into the house.

"Okaeri, Kagome-chan," came her mother's lilting response and she poked her head out of the kitchen. "How are you feeling, Sesshoumaru-san?" was the enquiry that followed after.

"I am well," came the short reply and Kagome's mother smiled in return. "Do check on his bandages, Kagome-chan. There are more in the medicine cupboard if you need them. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Hai, Mama," Kagome replied and made her way upstairs. "Let's have a look at them, Sesshoumaru," she continued gesturing for the youkai lord to follow her. Sighing under his breath with restrained patience, he accompanied the cheerful girl upstairs to her room.

"How's the healing process, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she pulled the First Aid box to her. "Any soreness or bleeding?"

"I said I am fine, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said but slowly unbuttoned the strange shirt of this world. "I would however, appreciate the removal of these bindings."

"Uh-huh," Kagome murmured absent-mindedly as she dug through the medical contents. Looking up, she blinked as she took in the bared torso of the taiyoukai before her. Even after seeing it several times before, it still made Kagome blush lightly whenever she had to face his unclothed body. He was just so... '_Male_,' came the unbidden thought and she ducked her head as a blush darkened her cheeks further.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he noted the suddenly uncomfortable girl as she continued to waste time digging about in that medicine box of hers. He was not blind to that fact that she was more than interested in his body and he felt the temptation to tease her about it. And he did not resist it. His smirk widened at the thought. Reaching down, he cupped her chin and pulled her startled eyes to meet his. For a moment, he held them in his gaze before speaking.

"Kagome," came the deep baritone that sent a shiver through her as he said her name. "I have not as yet thanked you for your generous care of this Sesshoumaru's body."

The combination of his closeness, intimate touch of her person and the tone of his voice as he said those words caused the poor girl to lose all coherent thought. Her mouth opened but no words came out. The blush had spread across her face and she felt her heart rate speed up. Her breath caught and Kagome felt faint as he continued to pull her into the depths of his honey-hued gaze. Unknowingly, her eyes slowly hooded and she unconsciously moistened her lips. At the sight of her pink tongue lightly flicking across her lips, his eyes darkened further.

He leaned down without thinking, his own lips eager to taste hers once more. A small part of him protested against it but the more instinctive part of him overrode it. She was there, so close, so tempting with her delightful scent surrounding him, tinged with her own desire. Sesshoumaru vaguely realised that his little trick had backfired but he no longer cared. Kagome was a sweet drug to him and he would not be satisfied if he did not get to at least taste it. His own eyes began to close, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. Only a heartbeat more...

"Onee-san!" came the loud ear-splitting cry as Souta came pounding up the stairs and around the corner.

The sudden shout caused the two of them to jerk apart and their eyes to fly open. Kagome's mouth opened and shut a few times trying to voice her scrambled thoughts. Sesshoumaru looked startled and his eyes blinked a couple of times in reflex. Kagome had scrambled backwards and was now pressed up against her wardrobe. A panting boy had now appeared at the doorway and he took in the sight of the half-dressed youkai lord and his flustered, red-faced sister at the wardrobe.

"Are you checking Sesshoumaru-niisan's injuries, 'nee-san?" came the innocent question. Kagome tried to say something but could only manage a faint squeak and nodded her head. Turning to look at the now composed youkai lord, Souta smiled happily and inquired after his health. Accepting the curt nod, he simply grinned and returned his attention to the now calming Kagome.

"Mama asked if you have decided on the costume you are going to wear to the party on Saturday," Souta began. Kagome looked at him blankly for a moment before remembering. Her hand covered her mouth and she eeped in surprise. Souta almost rolled his eyes at the sound. "'Nee-san..." he whined as he continued to stare at her. "It's been three days since Mama asked you and you _still_ haven't decided? If you don't know, you can always let her..."

"I'll think about it, Souta," Kagome quickly said as she tried to think of an answer. Darn it, but she had totally forgot about the weekend party.

It was to be a grand masquerade ball and the Higurashi family had been invited to attend. The hosts of the party were loyal patrons of the Shrine and Grandpa had made it clear that they were all to attend the function – no exceptions. But given the sudden turn in events, Kagome wondered about what to do with Sesshoumaru. They would be staying at their hosts' house in Kyoto for the duration and Kagome was uncomfortable with the prospect of leaving Sesshoumaru alone to fend for himself until their return. As if sensing her thoughts, Souta grinned brightly.

"Sesshoumaru-niisan is also invited to attend."

"What?!" came the chorus from youkai and teenager.

Souta nodded his head sagely and smiled widely. "Mama said that with Sesshoumaru-niisan's injuries and him being new to our world, he'd have to come with us. It shouldn't be a problem as it's a costume party and people will be dressed up and wearing masks. We can pretend that Sesshoumaru-niisan's make-up takes a long time to put on and take off so he should be alright then."

"But-but... I mean, Sesshoumaru's a youkai and..." Kagome sputtered as she tried to get her head around the sudden turn of events. "How could Mama decide on this so suddenly?"

"Because you did not, dear," came the reply from the doorway. Mrs Higurashi stood there with her calm smile and hands clasped in front of her. "Really, Kagome-chan, after asking you about your costume for the umpteenth time, you have still not made up your mind. No matter, it's all settled. I've packed the things and sent them on their way."

Turning to the silent taiyoukai seated on the edge of the bed, Mrs Higurashi gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-san," she began as her smile widened further. "I've seen to it that your costume will take into account your obvious characteristics like tail and ears. It may not be exactly what you're familiar with but it would still complement your noble heritage."

Sesshoumaru looked the woman in the eye as though engaging in a silent battle of wills but he felt himself failing. The fact of the matter was that he still needed their assistance as much as it grated on his nerves but to be forced to attend a "costume party" was below his standing. But he could also see the steely glint in the woman's eye and he backed down. Kagome's mother was a formidable woman, he grudgingly admitted to himself. His eyes flickered in Kagome's direction and he could understand where she inherited that steel will from.

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru was beginning to develop a respect for the human family who had graciously admitted one of the most dangerous youkai into their midst without considering the consequences. Either they were too foolish to realise it, or they had sincerely placed their trust in his better nature not to harm them. And on some odd level, he liked it. They made him feel welcomed and had put up with his demands good-naturedly, to which he felt strangely indebted to them for it.

For the first time in his life since his mother's death, Sesshoumaru experienced the feeling of family. And he had Kagome to thank for that.

"Very well," he said. "This Sesshoumaru will accede to your request to attend the 'costume party'."

"Lovely," Mrs Higurashi gushed as she clapped her hands together in delight. "We'll be leaving tomorrow evening."

* * *

Glossary in brief:

_Tadaima_ – A greeting called out to let family know of your return home. In English, the closest would be "I'm home".

_Okaeri_ – Shortened from Okaerinasai. Usually a greeting used to welcome the person home. Depends on how someone greets you when you come back like "Hi, welcome home!"

'_Nii-san_ – Shortened from Oniisan meaning 'elder brother'. In this case, Souta is attaching ''niisan' to Sesshoumaru's name as a sign of brotherly respect. He also does that to Inuyasha if you've heard the Japanese dialogue version.

'_Nee-san_ – Shortened form of Oneesan meaning elder sister. Because of the hierarchy system in the family, each sibling is given their 'rank' according to birth order. It also applies to the Chinese as well the birth order that is.

_Hai_ – Simply means 'Yes', but can be flexible much like 'Okay' or 'Sure' as the English equivalent.

I hope I've got the spellings and terms right. It's been a while since I've used these terms, so pardon any mistakes. If I'm wrong, you can easily drop me a note.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_A side story to the main tale? Why? Simply because I wanted to, that's why. Actually, I realised that if I were to include every chapter of this within the primary story arc, it would take the impact away from it. So, I've decided to create a separate story arc to complement the main one. And let's face it, I want to indulge in some whimsy and humour among other things that I know will not work too well in the main story. Also, don't take the title too seriously – it's a crappy title that was intended as a filler until something better came along but then it took over and refused to let go. ::continues to beat at it with a tyre iron::_

_So where am I going with this? Well, I'm just playing around with ideas and I'd like to see where this one will lead me. Also, I want to develop the Kag / Sess relationship further. As he is now in her world, Sess has to learn to eat humble pie and allow someone else to lead the way instead of the other way round. I know that he's exhibiting traits of Inuyasha with regards to the tree thing but I've put it down to it being an inu youkai thing instead. Also, I believe it adds to the whole "need to get away from it all and be by myself" thing too. I know Sess sits under trees with his furry boa propping his head and back but let's face it, unless the ground is lush and green, our dear taiyoukai's going to have a dirty butt. _

_::runs away giggling from an annoyed Sess::_

_So let me know what you think of this, as I'm always open to C&C. So don't forget to drop a little something in the Review box below then. Till the next time, ja mata ne!_


	2. Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party 2

_Disclaimers: I don't own Sesshie… At least not yet. ::evil cackles::_

****

Thank you to everyone who has contributed a review to this story. I'm glad that it's got your support as I had written it purely on the spur of the moment with little thought of its consequence. As per usual, a simple plea to leave a review in the box below. I know I've told myself to upload onto another site other than but as usual, the intention is willing but the utter laziness rules the flesh. ::smacks self in head:: I should sit on a pincushion at times to motivate myself.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party (Part 2)**

As her mother and brother exited the room, Kagome slumped down and covered her face in her hands. It seemed that things had got a whole lot more complicated than she had hoped it would be. And it did not help matters much that she was now at the mercy of her mother's overly enthusiastic costuming ideas. But all that paled in comparison to what had happened just before her brother's sudden appearance. Or rather, what had been _about_ to happen. Kagome suddenly realised that she was now alone with Sesshoumaru and her nervousness mounted.

Although appearing more composed than the girl slumped by the wardrobe, Sesshoumaru's emotions were churning furiously within. All thoughts of the costume party had been replaced by the memory of what had almost happened and Sesshoumaru cursed himself for playing the fool. What was it about the girl that made him lose his focus and cause him to act like some love-starved pup? She was not as beautiful as some of the females - human and youkai - he had encountered in his world; plus, she had a great number of faults to boot. And aside from that strange untamed power she possessed and her unique scent, she held little else to constantly intrigue him.

So just what was it about Kagome that made her so irresistible to him?

Kagome was trying to muster her strength to face the taiyoukai without giving in to embarrassment. She was still shocked at his forwardness but even more disbelieving of her almost eager acceptance of it. She had tried so long to convince herself that the one kiss they had shared once upon a time ago had simply been just that – a kiss and nothing more. And yet when he had drawn her in with his amber gaze, she had willingly surrendered to it and almost allowed herself to be seduced by the desire she swore she had seen within them. But it could not be true, could it? Surely Sesshoumaru was simply teasing her, if somewhat cruelly.

Realising that his wounds still needed tending to, she took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet. Desperately pretending that nothing had happened, she knelt to check on his bandages. Forcing herself to focus on the faintly stained wrappings, she picked up a pair of scissors to cut away the gauzy cloth. Sesshoumaru, on his part, refrained from touching her although his hands unconsciously tightened on the mattress's edge.

"Sorry," came the soft murmur pulling his attention to her. Her small hands continued to gently pull at the soiled bandages and he unconsciously breathed in her scent. Her ki held an edge of anxiety but on the whole appeared calm. The periodic snipping of the scissors punctuated the otherwise silent room but it was not overbearing. It seemed as though they had reached some form of passive acceptance of what had happened.

Pulling the last of the bandages away, Kagome surveyed the fading scars and healing gashes that marred the otherwise perfect body. She was still amazed that he had managed to survive such horrendous injuries and still make it to her world conscious. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the scars and frowned slightly. His healing was slower than expected but he put it down to the nature of the battle that had resulted in them. Musou had been a deadly opponent and had had the backing of that foul jewel to aid him.

Sessoumaru silently cursed Naraku for his existence and the trouble the repugnant hanyou had caused. He hoped that the well would open once more so that he could return to annihilate the both of them once and for all. No doubt, the Four Lands were in chaos and each day he spent here was one more day for Naraku to further consolidate his power over the Lands. But Sesshoumaru also knew that returning to battle so soon after his injuries would be even more foolish. If he were to die in the process before eliminating the two villains, it would be as effective as him remaining where he was now. Either way, it served no purpose.

Kagome gently cleaned the dried blood from the deeper cuts and realised that Sesshoumaru's silence was deeper, if almost brooding. She guessed that he was pondering on the events that had led to his current state and as much as she wanted to ask him about it, she knew that now was not the time. She could sense that the defeat he had suffered had wounded his pride deeper than the wounds he bore and she gave him the space to grieve as it were. If nothing else, Kagome was truly grateful that Sesshoumaru had survived the assault. The youkai lord was too noble a character to be so swiftly defeated.

The wounds did not require bandages and Kagome opted to use the gauze plasters instead. Removing their backing, she realised that Sesshoumaru had returned his attention to her. She smiled a little and showed him the gauze plasters.

"Your wounds still need some protection from the environment but they don't require bandaging any more. These serve to prevent infection but are less troublesome than the bandages," she continued showing the sticky backing and allowing him to feel the soft padding.

At his nod, she began to paste them over the various gashes and cuts that still demanded medical attention. After she was done, Kagome could not help but giggle slightly at the picture the taiyoukai made. He looked like a badly-patched quilt with the various gauze plasters covering him. Sesshoumaru glared at her and Kagome tried to swallow the giggles. But the look he gave her coupled with the sight he presented only served to make her giggle harder. The moment his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Kagome broke down into near hysterics. Sesshoumaru growled in response but she was too far-gone in her mirth.

As she continued to laugh, Sesshoumaru huffed and happened to glance at himself in the mirror by the vanity. His eyes widened at the sight and his mouth parted slightly as if to say something. Kagome's laughter continued to fill the room and Sesshoumaru soon found himself a little hard-pressed to stop the chuckle that escaped. Aside from the gauze plasters, she had used some of the smaller, more colourful plasters to reinforce the gauze band-aids. Despite his internal struggle to maintain his decorum, the infectious laughter and humour of the situation finally got to him.

Kagome was wiping the tears from her eyes as she continued to giggle when she heard the low sound. Blinking in surprise, she looked up to realise that it was coming from the taiyoukai himself. As her laughter slowly faded, she could hear the low chuckling that came from the seemingly austure figure. Her smile still on her face, Kagome watched him wide-eyed as Sesshoumaru continued his laughter, the voice slightly husky as though uncertain of the demands placed on it. She watched on in amazement as the stiff façade softened and the normally unsmiling face transform into a smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle and she felt her breath catch at the sight.

'_He should do this more often_,' she thought. '_It suits him so well_.'

Sesshoumaru's laughter faded after awhile but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. Kagome could still feel her heart fluttering at the sight and she did not know how to react to it. She did not want to do anything to take away that smile but at the same time, it was doing strange things to her peace of mind. Thankfully, she was spared any further decision when Souta knocked on the door announcing that dinner was ready. Kagome quickly cleaned up the mess as Sesshoumaru attempted to re-button his borrowed shirt.

A few minutes later, the two of them made their way downstairs where Mrs Higurashi had prepared a delicious meal of sukiyaki and other complementing dishes. Grandpa eyed the youkai lord and only looked away when Sesshoumaru calmly returned his gaze. Souta only smiled and quickly tucked in, as the food was a lot more interesting at the moment. Kagome filled the rice bowls and passed Sesshoumaru one as she was done. A light conversation soon started as Mrs Higurashi asked about Grandpa's day and soon each member of the family had their say. Even Sesshoumaru contributed something and all in all, it was a pleasant dinner that passed by.

* * *

_Later that night,_

The moon was high in the sky, its huge face staring down from the heavens onto a shadowy figure sitting within the branches of the Goshinboku. Sesshoumaru held the scabbard where the broken blade of Tessaiga resided and pondered upon the possibility of the blade being re-forged and strengthened against Musou's Toukijin. His startling defeat at that man's hands continued to irk him despite acknowledging the more superior blade of Toukijin.

The only reason he could give for his loss was that he had relied too heavily on Tessaiga and had not taken the time to fully master the sword's abilities. He hoped that Jaken had managed to reach Toutousai before the swordsmith went into hiding. That fellow was just as bad as Myouga when it came to scenting danger and fleeing from it. And with Naraku's plans of conquering the Four Lands, every youkai or human lord that did not swear allegiance to him would fall before the Magatsushi.

He knew it was a serious misjudgement on their part for not taking into account Naraku's involvement in the affair. They had too easily assumed that being hanyou, he would have little ability to summon enough forces to rally around him. At the very most, they had believed, he could have only managed to attract low-level youkai to swarm. However, that very swarming had served as a cover to distract them enough for him to steal the Magatsushi from Kuromiko Tsubaki. And by calling upon the jewel's dark powers, he had created Musou to intercept and challenge Sesshoumaru from pursuing him.

"Utterly brilliant in its execution," Sesshoumaru muttered as his hand curled around Tessaiga's sheath. "I was foolish to not consider all aspects of Naraku's involvement despite the hints he had given me."

Returning his gaze to the moon, he closed his eyes briefly as though in prayer. Opening them once more, his mind wandered back to Kagome. In that moment when Musou had delivered his final blow, his last thought had been of Kagome. At that moment, he had felt Tenseiga pulse even as the searing pain of Musou's sword sliced through him. The next moment, he had found himself in the glade where the mysterious well lay.

Stumbling, he had made his way to it as though expecting some sort of salvation. Instead, there was a strange blue glow that drew him in. Without a second thought, he had jumped in to find himself lying on its dirt floor. He had sensed Kagome's presence and her unique scent confirmed that it was indeed her. However, she had turned to flee for some reason but he managed to summon enough strength to leap out after her. He only had a vague recollection of events after that, except to waking up in her room with his upper body heavily bandaged.

From then on, it was a case of severe culture shock as he tried to come to grips with the world she inhabited. Her family, with the exception of her grandfather, had been tolerant of him being a youkai and had even started treating him as one of the family after a few hours of meeting him. It still never failed to boggle his mind the easy acceptance they exhibited in welcoming him in. Souta had adopted him as an elder brother, something he had never had a chance of being, and Mrs Higurashi reminded him of his own mother as well as that of his stepmother in her kindness and strength of character.

It seemed to Sesshoumaru that he had found the family he had thought he could never hope for. And yet, he had somehow found it, even if they were human. Despite the difference in the worlds they inhabited, Sesshoumaru knew in a corner of his heart that it mattered little. And he would make sure that it would always remain that way.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_I STILL can't think up a better title to the one I currently have! Argh! Plus, I seem to be wasting a lot of time on general character development rather than diving headfirst into the story I intended. Honestly, sometimes I should just write it out on paper so as to keep myself on track. (Nothing like exhausting yourself writing out page after page of rubbish.) And yet, it all seems to be working well, IMHO. And to paraphrase the saying, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."_

_Another heavy Sess introspect here. I wanted to expand upon his thoughts and emotions (Sess and emotions? You got to be joking!), as well as introducing the dynamics of the Higurashi family with regards to his presence. I've borrowed a bit of Inuyasha's relationship with Souta but have downplayed it slightly. After all, Sess is not exactly all that tolerant of humans and to make him seem like Souta's best buddy would be just plain weird._

_I did enjoy his response to Kagome's mother though. She strikes me as the type to get her way through the least confrontational means and Sess knows it - and on some level respects her for it. She's a personification of the motherly figure that's been lacking in his life and he's unconsciously responding to it. He may be the Lord of the Western Lands but he's still a pup in inu youkai years. Sess had to grow up fast and in some ways resented it. Here in Kagome's world, he has little familiarity with things thus making it more convenient for him to let go of some of that control he constantly maintains._

_I've also included a sort of rehash of what happened in the main story arc. This is purely to remind readers that the main story is still taking place, with this being a more detailed event of what's happening in Kagome's world without detracting from the tighter plot of the main story. I apologise to those of you wondering where is the humour and waff given the misleading title. I guess, there'll be less than expected but I hope that it'll continue to sustain your interest while I continue to pound away with the main story._

_Till then, ja mata ne!_

_PS: This story can be considered filler – I will make no bones about it. Just enjoy?_


	3. Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party 3

_Disclaimer: We all know the way it goes…_

_Thanks for all the lovely words and comments you've left behind in the review box. I'm finally able to take a break from life so I'll be trying to return to some semblance of writing. All I have to do is to try and stop gravitating to Naruto and focus on dear Sesshou-kun. Argh! Why must there be so many nice anime out there to distract me?!_

**  
Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party (Part 3)**

The next day was a flurry of activity as the Higurashi household and a somewhat bemused youkai lord attempted to get things organised. Grandpa was packing his assorted talismans and paper wards as well as the odd gifts to present their hosts at the party. Mrs Higurashi had roped in Kagome and Souta to pack the various articles of clothing, food packs and other things that defied explanation. Sesshoumaru had attempted to escape the fuss but for all his youkai abilities, he was unable to elude the supernormal tracking abilities of the matriarch. At the end of it all, he was forced to carry the various packs and bags downstairs and later, down the long stone staircase from the shrine.

After all the preparations were done, they were faced with a problem that they somehow forgotten about. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the living room feeling like a specimen under observation as Mrs Higurashi and the rest pondered ways to disguise his 'obvious' attributes. As the females bickered about the different disguises, Souta kept running up and down the stairs with an assortment of sunglasses, hats and caps for the taiyoukai to try on.

Finally deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sesshoumaru reached into the corner fold of his hakama. Pulling something that vaguely resembled an oval-shaped leaf, he placed it over his tail that was draped over his shoulder. A faint shimmer and the appendage disappeared from sight. Kagome and the rest stared at him and he gave them a small smirk.

"Kitsune magic," he said as he reached over the area where his tail had been. Plucking at the leaf, the tail reappeared and Souta wowed in delight. '_And to think I've been reduced to relying on such illusions_,' he thought as he returned the leaf to his pocket.

"I didn't know you knew kitsune magic, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, her eyes still wide from the little magic show he had put on. "Where did you learn to do it?"

"Akira, the Lord of the Southern Lands is a kitsune," he replied. "He persuaded me to learn the trick against my better judgement."

"And yet it proved to work in your favour, ne?" she giggled as the inu youkai's eyes rolled slightly at her remark. "Well, it would certainly beat having to stuff your fluffy tail down your pants, wouldn't it?"

Sesshoumaru almost winced at the thought but was silently thankful for Akira's insistence at learning the illusion. He only hoped that it would last long enough for the duration of the event. At the very least, he would be able to remove it in the privacy of his room. And if Mrs Higurashi was correct about his costume, he would not need to use it at the actual party. The only thing that Sesshoumaru was willing to accept was a pair of tinted shades that dulled the amber hue of his eyes. Trying them on, he realised their benefit as they reduced the glare from the shiny buildings and other metallic objects.

Seeing that everything was now resolved, the group soon made their way to the train station where they caught the Shinkansen to Kyoto, the ancient capital of Japan.

_

* * *

Kyoto, late afternoon_

It was a strange and at times nerve-wracking experience for the youkai lord as he encountered the noise and bustle of the city. After surviving Tokyo's cacophony, he was now once again subjected to the ear-splitting sounds that made up Kyoto. Kagome could see the strain on the youkai's face and she slipped into a nearby pharmacy to purchase a pair of flesh-coloured earplugs. Pulling Sesshoumaru aside, she patiently explained to him their purpose and after some hesitation, he placed them inside his ears.

At that moment, the harsh sounds were muted to a tolerable level and he was grateful for the ability to think above the racket. Smiling briefly at the girl in thanks, he did not notice the light blush that stained her cheeks. Mrs Higurashi caught her daughter's blush and her smile widened slightly. It seemed that Kagome was becoming a lot more attracted and attentive to the youkai lord as the days went by. Despite the differences in their species and status, Mrs Higurashi held little discrimination against Sesshoumaru. She could see that he was a very honourable individual who carried himself well.

In some ways, he reminded her of her late husband Shuuichi and knew that whatever happened, Sesshoumaru would do his best to look out for Kagome. And as an added bonus, he was extremely good-looking. As she followed the group, she noticed the stares that he was getting from members of the public, in particular those from the female population. Her lips twitched as she took note of Kagome's closeness to him as she instinctively felt the attention he was attracting. She may not have realised it but her proximity to the silver-haired youkai was a subtle indication that he was 'taken'.

On Sesshoumaru's part, he barely glanced at the other people about them as he either kept his gaze on the path ahead or to look at Kagome as she chatted on about the various attractions. Souta tugged lightly on his mother's hand and she glanced down at her young son. The boy had a mischievous grin on his face and he nodded in the direction of the couple ahead of them. Smiling in a conspiratorial manner, both mother and son began to plot on how to bring the two opposites together.

"It's definitely going to be an event to remember," Mrs Higurashi murmured to herself as the group caught the bus to the house.

* * *

"Waaahhh!" Souta gasped as he took in the huge Victorian manor seated within the shady grove of neatly trimmed trees. Kagome gasped and like her mother clasped her hands in delight. Grandpa was murmuring his approval and made his way up the curving driveway. Sesshoumaru took in the unusual architecture thoughtfully but said nothing. Arriving at the house, Grandpa pressed the doorbell and the group waited for someone to answer. A moment later, the lock clicked and a familiar face peered out.

"Higurashi!" Hojo exclaimed happily as he took in his schoolmate. "How wonderful to see you. Are you and your family well?"

"Hojo-kun?" Kagome gasped as she tried to come to terms with seeing her former crush standing at the door. "I didn't know…" Sesshoumaru watched the exchange, his face betraying no emotion although he felt a strange prickling in his gut at the young man's familiarity towards Kagome.

Hojo smiled brightly as he opened the door wider. "Welcome to my Aunt and Uncle's home. I've been invited to the masquerade ball too as replacement for my parents' absence. Father had a business trip and mother is staying with a relative who's recently returned from hospital after a gallstone operation."

As Hojo prattled on, the group made their way through the house. Grandpa periodically nodded as Hojo politely asked after him and the two of them appeared to have some form of rapport building. However, Hojo's attention was mostly on Kagome's, much to Sesshoumaru's increasing annoyance. At least the earplugs kept the boy's irritating chatter to a muted buzzing.

"Here we are," Hojo said as he pushed open the large double doors leading into the main living room. "My aunt and uncle are currently in town taking care of the final preparations and other things. They'll be back later in the evening but until then, you're more than welcome to relax and unwind after your long journey."

The interior was as lavish as the house's exterior with its rich draperies and opulent furnishings. Kagome took it all in with wide-eyed wonder as did the rest of the family. Only Sesshoumaru remained unimpressed at such splendour. The youkai lord had seen more than one overly furnished room in his various diplomatic meetings although the furniture was of a different design. He remained close by Kagome's side as she continued to take in her surroundings. It was only when Hojo came to stand in front of her that Sesshoumaru felt himself bristling at the young man's impudence.

"Here, let me take that from you, Higurashi," Hojo began as he reached to take the large backpack from her shoulders. "I'm sure you'd prefer to have it off rather than on, right?"

Before he could so much as touch the bag, Sesshoumaru had plucked the bag from Kagome's back. Holding the bulging knapsack effortlessly in one hand, the taiyoukai glared at the startled teenager and Kagome began to feel her forehead bead with sweat as she sensed a dangerous situation brewing. It reminded her vaguely of that time when the monk Miroku had been a little too attentive to her and Sesshoumaru had made his displeasure obvious.

But before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru had tossed the heavy knapsack into the teenager's arms. Staggering back from the force of the throw and the weight of the bag, Hojo stumbled and fell into the ornate Queen Anne chair behind him.

"Hojo-kun!" Kagome cried out as she went to the boy's aid. Pulling at the straps, she tried to get it off the dazed teenager. "Are you all right?" Turning to glare at the taiyoukai, she found that he was pointedly staring out of the window and deliberately ignoring her.

"Uh, yeah…" Hojo mumbled as he struggled to get his arms about the huge yellow pack. Kagome tugged at the straps and he pushed at it until the pack finally rested on the carpeted floor. "Gosh Higurashi, I didn't know your friend was so strong."

Kagome gave a weak laugh and quickly reached down to pull Hojo up. How could she possibly explain Sesshoumaru's true identity without coming across as being a candidate for the funny farm? Taking the path of least resistance, she opted for an untruth.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru's in training," she improvised. "Weights, see, " she continued mimicking the weight-lifting action. Another peal of nervous laughter followed and Kagome felt herself squirm in embarrassment at the silly reason.

Hojo looked up into the taiyoukai's stern impassive face and felt a faint shiver of trepidation down his spine. There was something dangerous about the man and Hojo had a feeling that he did not want to know too much about the guy. There was a sudden glint behind the tinted glasses he wore that made the young man swallow and scramble for something to say.

Giving Sesshoumaru a weak grin, he said, "My Uncle has a gym by the poolside, Sesshoumaru-san. If you wish, I'm sure he'll have no complaints if you wish to train with the weights."

At that, Sesshoumaru took a step forward and Hojo instinctively stepped back, almost falling back into the chair again. Reaching down, Sesshoumaru grasped the straps of Kagome's knapsack and easily swung it across his shoulder. It was a blatant show of masculinity that made the teenage boy twitch slightly. Unknown to everyone, Mrs Higurashi allowed a small smile to cross her face. This had served to confirm her belief that Sesshoumaru was more than just accepting of Kagome, the inu youkai was staking his claim on her daughter. Souta caught his mother's grin and ducked his head to hide his. Even the seven-year-old could read the message loud and clear.

_'I'm going to have an Onii-san! And he's a really cool youkai lord too!' _

* * *

_Glossary_: 

**_Shinkansen_**: The famous bullet train that one must at least try once in a lifetime when visiting Japan.

_Author's Notes:_

_Another aimless chapter that promises but doesn't quite deliver inserts evil laughter. At the very least, Sess is making a show of claiming what's his through all that macho stuff. And what female out there can resist going weak-kneed and heart a-flutter at having a sexy Sess proving that he's DA man? laughs loudly Yeah, I think I'm a little off my rocker._

_Isn't Hojo the best kind of complication there is to stir the heart of our icy youkai lord? Of course, I've played around slightly by making Hojo Kag's former crush but that's only it. With Sess in the picture, she'd be pretty dumb to go for Mr. Nice But Wimpy when she could have hot and sexy youkai lord for her main dish. There I go again with the weird descriptions. Well, just waste your time a little by leaving something in the box below. I can never get too much praise!_

_Till then, ja mata ne! _


	4. Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party 4

**Sesshoumaru and the Costume Party (Part 4)**

After being shown to their respective rooms, (Kagome and her mother sharing one while Sesshoumaru, Grandpa and Souta were bunking together – much to the distress of both Grandpa and the youkai lord) the group made their way downstairs for dinner. By then, Hojo's aunt and uncle had returned and greetings were exchanged with thanks being offered and graciously accepted. The Takahashis were generous to a fault and they made sure that everyone had more than enough to eat and drink. Mrs Takahashi however, was greatly taken by Sesshoumaru and constantly tried to get his attention, much to the taiyoukai's chagrin.

Finally, it was time to retire and the tired family made their way upstairs. Hojo had tried to coax Kagome to follow him on a walk but she had politely declined the offer by claiming exhaustion after the trip. Hojo had been immediately apologetic and had instead accompanied her to her room while wishing her a good night and other pointless things. The truth was that Kagome felt that by accepting Hojo's offer of a walk, it could somehow be detrimental to the teenager's health. She could still feel the burning gaze between her shoulder blades as he had walked her up the stairs.

Closing the door to her room, Kagome took a refreshing shower before sneaking a peek outside. Her mother had already retired and was now asleep. The hallway was quiet and only the faint lights at either end threw long shadows across the floor. The thick carpeting made it easy for Kagome to slip past the other doors and she made her way down the stairs. The moonlight streamed in through the huge bay windows and Kagome sighed softly at the beautiful sight. The latch was unlocked and she opened the glass door and stepped onto the stone patio. Crossing it, she made her way down the garden path taking in the almost mystical atmosphere.

Hidden by the branches of the old maple tree, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's journey through the garden. Her pale bathrobe caught the moonlight giving her a celestial glow that caught his breath. She reminded him of the Tennyo, a heavenly angel descended to bless the earth with her ethereal beauty. Kagome continued her walk unconscious of the watchful gaze upon her. Now and then, she would bend over to smell the sweet fragrance of the various flowers that dotted the large garden.

The surprisingly warm autumn night made it a comfortable excursion and Kagome threw back her head and arms as though allowing the moon to bathe her in its silver glow. She continued to stand there for endless moments, her eyes drinking in the light. A smile crossed her lips and she gave a low laugh. A second later she was dancing through the flowering shrubs and trees that dotted the landscape, her soft laughter carried on the warm breeze that had suddenly sprung up. All the while, glowing amber eyes watched her almost hungrily and hidden within the shadows of the maple leaves.

Kagome slowed her exhilarating dance and shook her head as if to clear it of the strange euphoria that had seemingly possessed her. Making her way to the maple tree, she leaned back against the solid trunk and closed her eyes. She allowed her other senses to spread out and soon she was able to hear the crickets chirping in the distance, the faint rustling of the leaves above her and breathe in the delightful floral orchestra that made up the garden. She slowly slid down to sit between the roots and loosely wrapped her arms about her knees.

Resting her chin on top of them, she felt her eyes grow heavy-lidded yet she still chose to remain there. The night was too wonderful and she felt that if she did not take the opportunity to enjoy it to its fullest, she never would. But as she leaned back against the maple tree, she could feel a comforting presence nearby. It seemed to be watching her from above and Kagome simply indulged in the safety it promised her. A few minutes later and she soon fell asleep. The figure seated in the tall branches above her stirred and in a graceful leap landed by her side.

Sesshoumaru took in the girl as she slept curled within the roots of the tree. The moonlight streamed in through the branches overhead, the shadows dappling her form. As he stood there, he could not help remembering all those months back when he had last watched her sleep. The first night she had spent in the fortress when he had compared her to the legendary miko of yore. And yet, here he was staring down at her petite form as she trustingly slept in the open. He knew that there was no danger of the youkai nature in the world she lived in, and yet, he knew that it still possessed its own hidden dangers.

Bending down, he gently slipped his arm about her back to pull her towards him. She sighed but made no effort to wake up. Instead, she turned into the warmth of his chest and snuggled in. His arms tightened about her as Sesshoumaru allowed himself to savour the closeness. He still had trouble trying to accept the fact that she had some effect on him with her presence but at the same time, he knew on some instinctual level that she was meant to complement him. It was a pity that she was still a human despite her phenomenal powers and Sesshoumaru was warring with his pride as a youkai and the simple longing of wanting to be with her.

Now safely tucked against his chest, he slowly made his way to the house carrying the warm bundle that was the woman-child. She barely taxed his strength and the way she was pressed against him brought back the memory of that day within the Cavern of Shattered Dreams. Recalling the way she had lain draped over him sent a hot shiver down his spine. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru did not trust himself to be alone with her. After the earlier display in the garden, he had felt a stirring that he had almost forgotten. She tempted him in ways he was no ready to deal with and even less willing to accept.

Reaching the room she shared with her mother, Sesshoumaru opened the door and slipped in silently. Mrs Higurashi remained locked in slumber and he was grateful for the dulled senses that humans possessed. He had no desire to be caught and to have to explain why he was carrying the sleeping girl back to her room in the middle of the night. As much as he knew Mrs Higurashi to be tolerant, there were certain things that even the most understanding of mothers would frown at. And Sesshoumaru pegged this to be one of 'those' things.

As he placed Kagome in her bed, she tightened her hand in the folds of his shirt. Gently pulling at her hand only served to tighten the hold she had on it. Frowning, he wondered if he should shred at the material but quickly discarded the idea. He had no wish to explain the Mrs Higurashi the reason for the missing piece of cloth. But just as suddenly as she had gripped his shirt, Kagome released it and turned away from him. Instead, she clutched at the pillow and sighed softly.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru had to restrain the low rumble in his chest as a sharp prickle of jealousy coursed through him. Shaking his head in disgust, he pulled up the blankets and quickly left the room to spend the night in the tree as he had planned to.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She was lying tucked in bed and oddly enough, still wearing her robe. Wrinkling her nose as she thought back, she realised that she had gone to the garden to enjoy the moonlight. She recalled sitting under a large tree then everything faded from her memory. But there lingered a feeling of comfort and she wondered at it. But before she could ponder it further, she heard a knocking on the room door. Souta peeped in a moment later and grinned at her.

"Mama says to 'rise and shine'," he said. "Everybody's about to have breakfast so you got five minutes to get ready."

Kagome's eyes grew into saucers as she quickly tossed back the covers and scrambled to the bathroom. "Why didn't you call me earlier, Souta?" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Because I got lost three times before finding the way here," came the petulant reply. "But Sesshoumaru-niisan was nice enough to bring me here."

"Sesshoumaru did?" came the surprised voice as it moved about the bathroom. A moment later, Kagome dashed out to take in a grinning Souta and a taiyoukai casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Indeed he did," came the smooth reply causing a faint blush to creep across her cheeks. "And he will escort you down so that you will not arrive in time for lunch."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest when she heard a strange chiming sound. Cocking her head to the side, she looked at the two as if asking them what it was. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and guessed it was the call for breakfast. Kagome eeped and scuttled about the room desperately attempting to brush her hair, pull on her socks and tie the bow at the back of her dress at the same time. Souta laughed at his sister's antics while Sesshoumaru tried his best to hold his laughter in. After a minute, he decided to step in before she tripped or tangled herself in the sash she was attempting to wind about her.

Grabbing the brush, he then pushed it into her hand just before spinning about her to present her back to him. In a swift move born of experience with his own, the sash was neatly tied. Before Kagome could thank him, he had pushed her back onto the bed and told her to put on her socks. Plucking the brush from her limp hand, he quickly but gently ran the bristles through the ebony strands secretly enjoying their texture. Kagome was a little unnerved by his sudden attention but Souta's presence kept her mouth closed. She tugged on her socks and shoved her feet into the house slippers that her brother had kicked in her direction.

"Umm, thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome began but was pulled to her feet and pushed out the door. Souta followed behind panting lightly as he jogged to keep up with the swiftly moving couple. He noticed that Sesshoumaru continued to hold his sister's hand and made a note to tell his mother about it. They finally made it just as their hosts arrived and morning pleasantries were exchanged. Mrs Takahashi tried to engage him in conversation but Sesshoumaru only gave her short, if at times, curt answers. Grandpa watched the exchange with a little worry but other than that, the meal progressed.

Hojo's exuberant chatting was the real strain for Sesshoumaru. The other irritation was the attentiveness the teenager paid Kagome. He constantly passed her the various dishes and at one point even offered her to taste from his fork. On her part, Kagome was patient and answered his various inane remarks and questions. Sesshoumaru's attention kept drifting to the two and he could feel his aggravation increasing with each passing minute.

Kagome looked up at that moment and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the normally cool amber of the taiyoukai's eyes flashing a molten gold. Faint flecks of red were there and she frantically wondered what to do to calm him down. The last thing she needed was for the youkai lord to go on a rampage and kill every human in the house. Or worse, he would transform into his true form before going on a city-wide rampage. Breakfast needed to end now for the sake of everyone at the table and in Kyoto.

"I would like to thank you all for the lovely invitation," Kagome said as she jumped to her feet and caught their attention. "I hope you will all excuse Sesshoumaru and myself as we have to take care of a couple of things on my mother's behalf."

Although a little surprised at her daughter's words, Mrs Higurashi was quick on the uptake and she smiled apologetically at their hosts. "I'm very sorry to have to rush them in this matter, Takahashi-san. But seeing as how we are here for a very brief visit, I had to take any opportunity that presented itself."

"Higurashi-san, you don't have to rush home on our behalf. We're more than happy to have you extend your visit with us," Mr Takahashi replied congenially.

Bowing politely, Mrs Higurashi smiled. "I'm afraid Sesshoumaru-san has a very tight schedule regarding his training. As it is, his coach was not keen on having him attend the party."

"Oh, the poor dear," Mrs Takahashi said as she looked over to the now calm inu youkai. "I hope that all your hard work will pay off. You seem to be shaping up very well."

Sesshoumaru stifled the urge to break the woman's neck as he felt her hot, clammy hand reach over to pat his. He could smell her scent spiking at the touch and quickly got to his feet. The woman was not a very honourable mate and he had no intention of being in her company any more than he had too. Nodding a solemn 'thank you' to the hosts, he moved to the door to wait for Kagome to catch up. Upon leaving the dining room, he felt Kagome's gentle pressure on his arm. He slowed down but did not stop. He headed straight for the garden and only when he reached the ancient maple tree that he stopped and let his breath out in a soft rush.

Kagome stood near him but she remained quiet, her eyes reflecting her concern. She watched him look upwards into the branches before turning to glance at her. Reading the look in his eyes, she moved up to him. His arm pulled her close and a moment later, Kagome was tightly holding onto him as he leapt up into the boughs of the tree. He found his favourite perch and reached to remove the leaf that hid his youkai traits. His tail curved about him to cushion him from the rough bark as he settled Kagome within his lap. Kagome remained silent throughout the entire thing, her mind trying desperately to process Sesshoumaru's sudden behaviour.

Kagome was not complaining about being cuddled by the youkai lord, but she was unsure about it. Sesshoumaru held her against him and seemed to take his peace from her. He did not say anything when she shifted to make herself more comfortable, only tightening his hold slightly. She could hear his heartbeat and luxuriated in the feeling of being held. She had never wanted to admit it but she had often dreamed of a moment like this. Now, here she was high in a tree being cradled in the arms of an exceptionally handsome youkai lord. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_More waffy weirdness in this chapter. Sess is blowing hot and cold towards poor Kag; no wonder she's getting confused. But then again, it would be rather predictable and boring if our dear taiyoukai were to just admit to it and insert lovey-dovey, XXX prose of choice here ._

_Well, wasted more space on a server with this chapter. Apparently, the party has not yet started but hey, it's only late morning now. There's still a lot of time till the ball starts. Besides, I think our two lovebirds would like to have a little time out cuddling in the tree._

_Don't forget to leave your say in the box below. Till the next chapter, ja mata ne!_


End file.
